


For The Stardom Stolen.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: "For the subtle moment that their hands had clasped together, as brother and sister lives both ruined, Sid could have sworn that this could be her happy ending- her closure."





	For The Stardom Stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I rly love Scream suddenly. I've been watching all the movies and honestly holy fuck just give us happy endings omfg.
> 
> EDIT: I'm also in school rn but all my stories aboutta be deleted if I don't post so like...

For the subtle moment that their hands had clasped together, as brother and sister lives both ruined, Sid could have sworn that this could be her happy ending- her _closure. _

Roman had laid on the floor, blood soaking the Ghostface costume that had haunted Sidney for so long. The memory would forever be engraved in her mind. 

Here she was, the angel of death, bearing so many scars from the bloodshed she was forced go through both physically and mentally and here was her brother- _half_ brother. One she hadn't even known about till those very gruesome moments. What else didn't she know about? What could possibly top off the shock and horror of finding out you had a half-brother who had probably played out your death over and over again in his own sick head? Or that your own mother's issues had all stemmed to one disturbing, sick _party_? A celebration that had gone wrong. So wrong it would haunt Maureen Prescott most of her life, haunt her untill her bloodcurdling death. Because of something _she couldn't have stopped. _

_Angel of death. _

But she wasn't really the angel of death was she? No, she wasn't. Simply caught in the crossfire's of another person's wraith. Revenge. Something out of her own control as well. She was like an angel who's wings had been ripped right off it's back by deaths she couldn't help. Where was she going to go from here? Another movie maybe? Another _grand-fucking-sequel? _

The truth was Sidney really thought this would be the end. What is a horror series without the original director? All franchises ended when their makers passed on and here he was. 

Roman, who had stalked them. Roman, who had plotted their deaths. _Roman, _who had even fell in the making. And all for what? Why did he fall? 

For the spotlight. Yet Sidney wouldn't remember him like this. She would try to remember him as the brother who made fatal mistakes that lead to his own demise. Mistakes done as a way to cope with being the son of a dead woman. The son of a certain "Rina Reynolds". For the way the door slammed shut on his face when he had a clear view of hers. He wasn't the director of any hotshot films. There was no director. 

Her final thoughts on the matter happened when she stood up from her position kneeled next to his stabbed body. That was all to be said and all to be done.

Although in the moments she had uttered her reply to Dewey at his superhero comment and the sound of gunshots faded as Roman _finally _died. She suddenly felt a bitter feeling of remorse. Movies always need that extra ending don't they? And if he had wanted to play that game in his final moments then let him.

It wasn't all for revenge. 

It was for the stardom stolen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Also RIP Wes Craven. I didn't even fucking know he was dead, he was such a horror icon. Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, The hills have Eyes. This is shit that spooks me but I love that shit.


End file.
